


Heat

by ChiiWolf211



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiiWolf211/pseuds/ChiiWolf211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ehehehehehehe.....noooooooo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame /)//(\

Quinn had been locked inside her room for two days before anyone started to worry. Her sister merely shrugged and said it was one of her moon phases, telling Integra and the others just to leave her sister to herself.

Everyone simply brushed it off, all except one red coated vampire, who was rather annoyed at her sudden disappearance. Alucard decided to do some investigating of his own.  
He waited till everyone was asleep, figuring that walking through walls was quicker, he finally made it to the room before Quinn's, but was stopped by the zap of a barrier.

"Anderson", he growled, exiting into the hallway, since he couldn't walk in, he decided to just listen. To make sure she just wasn't dead in her room, he put his ear against the door, light murmuring.

"So she isn't dead..." He said  
chuckling, "Then what's wrong with that girl..." he continued to listen.

Inside the room Quinn writhed in what seemed like pain, "OH JESUS IF THIS IS SOME CRUEL JOKE IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Her face was all red, she had been breathing erratically and her body was heated more than normal, since shes dead anyhow.

"Of all the places to go into heat!" She rubbed her forehead, if she didn't get over this soon, she  
knew a certain someone would go snooping around. "Maybe masturbation would work?" She heaved a sigh "No it wouldnt...I can't just go around and find a random guy!...or can I?"

She had a stroke of genius, "ITS THAT SIMPLE! I go find a random fucker, fuck him, then eat him!" She giggled at her idea, "If I do it now I'll be over it by morning!" She rushed to go grab her jacket from an oak wardrobe.

She carefully peeled away the  
barriers Genesis had gotten from her from Father Anderson, strange how close they'd gotten lately, she lurched at the thought.

She quickly opened the door, only to find Alucard looming over her, grinning more than usual, "Beautiful night isn't it?" He smiled, staring at her through his orange tinted glasses.

"What do you need Alucard dearest?" Quinn nearly shook as she spoke, hardly able to contain herself. He looked at her coat,  
"Going somewhere? You know your not suppose to leave without permission..."

"Look who's talking!" Quinn growled, she was starting to feel dizzy, "Jest get out mah way okey?" She babbled out.

Alucard chuckled, "Your in heat aren't you..." Quinn glared at him with her frost blue eyes and smiled, "Whhaaaaa? I dint know what your talking about!" She turned away from him her white hair fluttered behind her, "Going  
to bed!" She slammed the door in his face and slumped on the floor. "OFF ALL THE FUCKING PEOPLE I COULD'VE RAN INTO!!"

She threw off everything, her body was getting heated to a point her skin was reddening. "Well that was rude, " Alucard said, walking through the door, "And I was going to help you.."

Quinn, covered herself with a blanket, "Get out Alucard..." he nearly floated towards her, "Now I can't let my favorite die now can I?  
He smirked 

"Favorite? What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow. Alucard traced her cheek with his finger, "well...you are hotter than usual. Almost like you're alive~"

Quinn would've blushed if her hormones would let her, "Fine just....help me" she murmured.

Alucard took off his glasses, "What was that? I can't hear you..." he smirked. "HELP ME  
YOU VAMPIRIC SHIT HEAD!" Quinn yelled, crossing her arms.

Alucard chuckled, revealing his sharp canine like teeth, "It'll be a secret, between you and me okay?"

Quinn nodded, "O-Okay..." Alucard climbed on top of her with a smile, "Tell me, how long has it been since you've been in heat?"

"About...uhm...100 years?" Quinn said sheepishly, he responded  
with a "hn" grabbing her hands and pinning then above her head. Quinn looked away embarrassed, "Don't do anything drastic okay?"

Alucard scoffed, rubbing his hand down her side, feeling the intense heat coming from her body, " It's going to be hard to control myself, especially since you have such a pitiful face right now~" he kissed the collar of her neck softly, glancing up to look at her reaction.

Quinn squirmed, whining at his  
teasing, "Stop that.." she sqeaked out, it was so cute he couldn't help but laugh a little. "A vampire who can take out hundreds of ghouls in mere seconds, squirming and writhing like a small child~" He slid of his own clothes carelessly, sitting up in front of Quinn with a arrogant smile.

Quinn covered her eyes, "Oh dear Lord!" She panicked, not wanting to look him in the eye. Alucard, grabbed her hands again making her look him in the eyes, "Don't  
be embarrassed maiden...it's only for tonight."He pulled her closer to him, "Although I can't promise I won't return."

He leaned against the headboard, placing her on top of him, "Remeber anything?" He asked placing a hand on her breast, he slowly rubbed a thumb over her nub.  She shivered at his cold hand, "It's been a long time but I'll try?"

Alucard released her hands, "Go on then, before you die..." Quinn  
was slightly confused at what he wanted, she figured she'd just have to guess.

She kissed down his neck to his belly, he raised an eyebrow, but let her continue, her eyes turned red, taking the tip of his member in her mouth. He looked shocked, "Girl, what are you doing exactly?" Quinn looked up at him, "You never....had your dick sucked before?"

He looked away, "of coarse I have..." She glared at him, "liar"  
he growled, "just continue!" She smirked, licking the shaft, making it slick with her tongue, he heard faint gasps and moans from alucard, who looked like he was about to grab her head and rip it off.

She took the entire length in her mouth, bobbing her head and placing her tongue in his member. Alucard stared at her for a moment, she looked concentrated, and she looked sexy.  
"Stop a moment Girl..." he breathed out, she lifted her head off him with a pop noise. "Yes?" She asked, the coloring going away slightly. He grabbed her arms and placed her on his lap, "I think you've waited long enough, "he breathed into her ear. She shivered at the thought, he picked her up and slowly slid her down on his hardened member.

She jumped at the sensation, Alucard enjoying her reactions all too much, "100 years sure makes a girl tight hmm?" He make a  
toothy grin, bouncing her slightly.

Quinn panted, wrapping her arms around his neck, he started bouncing on her own this time, and much faster. He had his hands on her waist, keeping her balanced. Her breasts were bouncing against his chest, making him smile more.

He took one and latched onto it, sucking her breast ferociously. She moaned, grabbing his hair and pulling it slightly. "Hair pulling? I didnt know you liked it  
rough~" he grinned, still thrusting into her.

He flipped her onto her back, climbing on top of her, he pinned her arms again, thrusting harder with a menacing smirk. Quinn was moaning into his ear with pure ecstasy, which only fueled him more.

"All those times you've stalked me and thought I didn't notice, those times where you've snuck into my room and watched me do nothing" Alucard stared into her  
eyes, "and now your completely vulnerable to me~"

He gripped her wrists, her nails were digging into his skin, and all she could do was writhe and moan. He leaned in close to her ear, licking her neck " Now...say my name.."

He flipped her again on her hands and knees, thrusting and ravaging her from behind, "SAY IT!" He yelled, She was bucking against him, he could feel her coming close.  
Quinn couldnt concentrate, everything was a blurr, she was moaning like shed gone insane, her bed was nearly soaked. Alucard growled, pulling her hair ,"Say it you little bitch~"

He made a few final thrusts, even he was getting tired, he pulled her up towards him, still thrusting harder than he ever did, biting into her neck.

"ALUCARD! ALUCARD ALUCARD ALUCARD!" Quinn was chanting,  
cumming all over his member. Alucard smirked, letting her fall against him, panting in all tiredness that she was. He laid back against the bed post with a smirk. She smiled weakly and laid against his chest, "Thanks..." She said with a sigh.

Alucard patted her head, "just don't let it be another 100 years before we do this again hmm?" Quinn looked at him, embarrassed, he gave her a kiss, pulling her close. Quinn squeaked, fainting against his  
chest.

He chuckled, "This is going to be one hell of a day, Genesis is going to kill me..." He looked down at the passed out girl, "your lucky your cute..." he rubbed his hair out of his face.


End file.
